oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Marielle Dubois
FREng |image1=P3mar.png |caption1= Marielle in 2015 |fan/original=Original |universe=''The Order'' |creator=Oneechanisgood |full_name='Marielle Dubois', FREng |alias(es)=Mary Mari Nakano |birthplace=Lyon, France |residence=Roppongi District, Tokyo, Japan |species=Human |age=26 |gender=Female |height=165 cm |weight=-classified- }} }} is an original character designed by Oneechanisgood. resides in the The Order universe. Marielle is a French Scientist working with JAEA (Japan Atomic Energy Agency) to duplicate the radioactive conversion program she designed for the French government. Marielle was born in Lyon, France on August 24, 1989 as the youngest of four children. Little Marielle was a curious and eager kid. She loves to read whatever is in her father's library and is particularly fascinated by the wonders of physical science. At age 6, Marielle started attending elementary school at Groupe Scolaire Germaine Tillion in her hometown. Her intelligence prowess was not too apparent but she developed rapidly throughout the years especially in the subject of advanced mathematics and physics. After a series of longitudinal studies by French Developmental Psychologists, Marielle's prodigious ability was heard globally and at age 12 she was admitted to EPF Lausanne after graduating elementary school, studying Physics. She remained in Switzerland until she finished her Master's program. In 2005, Marielle continued her doctoral education at University of California Berkeley, studying Nuclear Engineering. As part of the requirement, Marielle took part in teaching and assisting research. At UCB, Marielle met fellow prodigy Elena Davis from Astronomy Department. They became good friends and have good chemistry because their personality complemented each other; Marielle is excitable, outgoing, and cheerful while Elena is solitary, reserved, and quiet. Marielle earned her PhD in 2009 and returned to France, working for EDF (Electricite de France) as a Nuclear Engineer. Marielle was inducted to the Fellowship of the Royal Academy of Engineering in 2010. After three years of splendid performance, Marielle was assigned to head a new project after she's done with her power plant project. The goal was to convert natural Uranium into weapon-grade Plutonium, coded 'Project F'. Marielle was promised a portion of the sales if the project is successful. In June 2012, an experiment failure at her testing site in Saint Laurent Nuclear Plant caused an explosion, exposing radioactive materials in the area of 2,000-5,000 square kilometers. The accident, later known as Saint-Lauren Disaster was classified as INES 7 and caused a total evacuation of the population of two nearest cities, Blois and Orleans. The accident was officially attributed to Marielle's faulty design, but there was rumour that several people manipulated her materials; influential people from the conventional energy industry, foreign governments who wanted to crash EDF's reputation, and people from EDF who didn't want Marielle to lead Project F. Marielle resigned from her position at EDF to take responsibility. A year later, Marielle took a teaching job at Tokyo Institute of Technology to stay away from the Eurozone for a while. Marielle saw an opportunity to work with one of the world's nuclear superpower and arranged a meeting with JAEA officials and told them about Project F. She sold information to the Japanese and became their deputy head engineer for a conversion project of their own. Since 2013, Marielle also sold information and technologies to emerging nuclear user countries like Israel, China, India, and Pakistan. Marielle built a network of influential people and underground criminals in order to investigate the truth about Saint-Laurent Disaster and the people behind it. Marielle is a 26 years-old girl of French descent, standing at 165 cm tall (5 ft 4 in). She has short blond hair, but her natural hair color is brown. Marielle has thin, brown eyebrows and blue eyes. Marielle dresses casually on most occasions. Marielle is an upbeat, cheerful, and playful girl. She is very excitable and enthusiastic about everything. She is the type of person who will not hesitate to aim high and has all the confidence in herself. Her emotional stability is remarkable and she's exceptionally composed in any kinds of situation. Behind her laid-back smile is a manipulative and cunning persona. Marielle is a consummate liar and will deceive anyone to get to her goals. Marielle is also unfettered and ruthless, never compromised by morals when deciding her actions. Getting betrayed and framed for the death of hundreds of people during the Saint-Laurent Disaster left her to be an apathetic emotional mess. Marielle's hobbies are surfing the net, video games, and all kinds of board games. As a frequent user of the net, Marielle loves using social media, anonymously or not. She has a personal blog under the name Mari Nakano and posted pretty often mostly about gaming stuffs. Marielle used to participate in competitive gaming in her teenage years during the 2000s. *'Scientific Research:' Marielle is an internationally renowned Nuclear Scientist with deep understanding of her field of expertise *'Chess:' Marielle competed in professional chess until age 16 and is a FIDE International Grandmaster. *'Multilingualism:' Marielle is a cultured academic and a fluent speaker of German and Dutch, and is good at Japanese, Russian, Chinese, and Hebrew *'Unnamed father:' Father *'Unnamed mother:' Mother *'Unnamed siblings:' Siblings *The name 'Marielle' is derived from 'Marie', which is French for the Holy Virgin Mary. *Marielle was the youngest person to be a FIDE International Grandmaster (12 years 9 months old) before the record was broken by Ukrainian prodigy Sergey Karjakin. *Marielle is known under the alias 'RebelliousMaid' in the online gaming community. The alias is an anagram for her name. *Marielle's theme music is 'The 2nd Law: Unsustainable' by Muse marielleD.png Category:Scientists Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Doctors Category:Oneechanisgood's characters